


Dead by Daylight OneShots but the reader is male: Killer Edition

by Sentient_Zombie



Category: Dead by Daylight(Video Game)
Genre: Blood, F/M, Gore, M/M, Mentions of other survivors - Freeform, Multi, Smut, canon violence, request in the comments, slow burn at times
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-01
Updated: 2020-11-05
Packaged: 2021-03-03 00:41:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,709
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24495904
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sentient_Zombie/pseuds/Sentient_Zombie
Summary: Heyo gamers. This will be a series dedicated to loving ALL the killers in a male reader perspective because..... yeah.
Relationships: Adiris | The Plague/Reader, Amanda Young | The Pig/Reader, Anna | The Huntress/Reader, Bubba Sawyer | The Cannibal/Reader, Caleb Quinn | The Deathslinger/Reader, Danny Johnson | The Ghost, Demogorgon | The Beast/Reader, Evan MacMillan | The Trapper/Reader, F.J.S.J | The Legion/Reader, Freddy Krueger | The Nightmare/Reader, Herman Carter | The Doctor/Reader, Kazan Yamaoka | The Oni/Reader, Kenneth Chase | The Clown/Reader, Lisa Sherwood | The Hag/Reader, Max Thompson Jr. | The Hillbilly/Reader, Michael Myers | The Shape/Reader, Philip Ojomo | The Wraith/Reader, Pyramid Head | The Executioner/Reader, Rin Yamaoka | The Spirit/Reader, Sally Smithson | The Nurse/Reader
Comments: 17
Kudos: 181





	1. Tender Aid

**Author's Note:**

> Your the Trapper’s Obsession, and he isn’t sure if he wants to hurt you or not. He decides to make up for it by giving you some tender aid~ 
> 
> Might make a part two depending on the feedback I get from this chapter. Please enjoy

You’re quite sure you know how things are going to be in regards to the trial. The tips of the Entity’s claws dig their way into your mind painfully, alerting you of the dangers ahead. It’s the tell tale sign of being marked as the Obsession. You aren’t sure how to feel about it, you’ve been playing this sick game long enough to know the ropes already. 

When the initial dread passes over you, you look around and get a good look of your surroundings. You know this place pretty well. The Macmillan Estate, the former shell of what it used to be. You wouldn’t know, nor would you care as you navigate through the tall trees and grim atmosphere. Something bright in the distance catches your eyes, and you smile just a bit to yourself. The generators had always been your favorite and least favorite part of the trial. It was the only part of the trial made easy. 

Repairing them wouldn’t have been such a task as it had been when you were first spawned into this world. It’s a distant memory, but it only feels like it happened last week or so… that was also when you met him. Evan Macmillan, or better known as the Trapper throughout these parts. A big and burly man that held the jaws of death in one hand while he butchered you with the other. Whenever you had made the mistake of stepping into his traps, there was always this look of satisfaction in his eyes as you tried to struggle. Even when your chances of escaping were next to zero. 

On that day/night, you had expected to be massacred along with your other survivor companions, only to find that he had spared you. You looked up into the eyes of his mask, trying to find the reason for letting you escape when he could’ve done otherwise. His response left a cold chill running down your spine. After that, you thought it best to try and avoid him at all costs. Keeping to the shadows and playing it safe so that you wouldn’t have to feel that penetrating gaze ever again. When the memory fades, you feel the cool touch of metal against the palms of your hands. 

There is so much left to be done; there isn’t any time to waste. With that, you crouch down and get to work. Nimble fingers weave around busted circuits and connect wires together from the muscle memory of having to do it so many times before. With each connection, progression is made. It’s slight, but you enjoy seeing the machinery run smoothly as you continue to operate on it. The hum and rumble of the engines at work are pleasing to your ears, and eventually you get a piston going. This little tranquil moment doesn’t last very long. Someone’s edging closer to you through the tall grass and distracts you from your work. Hypervigilance has told you to be cautious at all times, even when that person coming towards you is a friend. 

The sudden movement causes the generator to explode and you cover your face with a frown, whoever it is, they’ve been alerted of this location. Dwight looks at you with a frown of his own before shuffling over to you. 

“Sorry about that.. But, do you think you could help me with this, please?”, he asks in a strained voice. 

The nervous leader is holding his side in stifled agony, clenching his jaw tightly as he moves his hand to show you the wound. A deep gash spews blood like a fountain of wine, you feel nauseous by just looking at it. Without hesitation, you nod, abandoning your post to tend to the other survivor. You’ve got a bit of supplies on you that’ll patch him up for the time being. Claudette was kind enough to teach you a little about Botany knowledge. You take out the needle and thread and get to work quickly. Who knows how much time you’ll have to heal the poor man. 

“Don’t worry about it, it’s not a problem at all”, you respond in a quiet voice, not wanting to be heard from a distance. 

The leader nods as he lets you seal his side. It’s strange how this works, but many things can’t be explained here. The operation runs quickly, and it isn’t long until you’re nearly done. It is when you’re finishing up that the heartbeat fills your ears. Dwight’s eyes perk up at the sound too, and his face becomes brave, not at all like the weak scrawny nerd just a few seconds ago. He puts a hand on your shoulder and tries to move you the other way, but you plant your feet against the ground so that he can’t move you so easily. 

“Go, I’ll buy you some time”, he declares. 

“And ruin my patchwork, I think not”, you rebut. 

There isn’t much time to argue as the terror radiating from the killer only intensifies.

“Who is it?”  
“The Trapper”

You look to the sky, not wanting to face the brute but not wanting Dwight to get hurt in the process. It’s not like you could keep running away from him forever, besides, you are the Obsession. Dwight grasps your arm and tries to lead you away, but you stay put and shrug his arm off. Sweat pools in your hands and you take off in the opposite direction you should be running in. The leader reaches out, wanting to call you back, but there wasn’t any use in changing your mind now. Your heart is racing, but you wouldn’t go back on your decision. Eyes going wide, you attempt to spot where Evan could be coming from. 

Breathing becomes a bit of a challenge as you find the man marching forward from two brick walls to your right. For a moment, you’re frozen to the ground, unable to move. But why? You don’t have a problem with any of the other killers. You don’t have a problem with running away from them at all, so why now? Evan smiles, drinking in your frightened appearance as he grips his cleaver tightly in his fist.  
“Finally found you”, he muses. 

The fight begins to drain from your face, but you won’t allow yourself to be an easy target. Swallowing down the regretful dread creeping up your esophagus, you start heading towards the main building, the coal tower being an easy place to hide and lose the killer. The Trapper chuckles behind you, already liking this will to live. As you rush into the building, your eyes search for the best place to dip and dodge to. Pallets… there was a pallet over by the window! But would you make it in time? Evan moved briskly, strong legs taking him across the field in a couple of strides. You look behind yourself and manage to see how close he was behind you. 

With the increasing closeness, you’re surprised that he hasn’t attempted to swing yet. The idea hits you right when a generator finishes being repaired. There’s a trap on the other side; causing you to not vault the window on sight. You pull away at the last moment to his dislike, it’d seem he was really hoping to catch you there. Evan smiles, giving you that much credit at least. However, he’s still too close, and he makes that apparent by finally cleaving into your side. Warmth floods your shoulder as the rusted blade digs into flesh and bone, causing you to scream through clenched teeth. It’s music to his ears.

The door is open on the other side and you sprint over there with the little adrenaline boost. The Trapper wipes his blade on his arm, continuing the chase as you head to a reliable jungle gym. You limp towards the brick walls he had appeared from, resting against the solid platform for a moment to catch your breath as pain exploded from your wounded area. Soft cries slipped from your lips as blood dripped down your backside and sleeve. It’ll coagulate and get sticky, all you have to do is get some help. When you can collect yourself, the hulking figure approaches. His presence being as unnerving as ever as he marches towards you. 

You run around the wall when he’s right on your ass, you’re about to vault the window when something catches you and suspends you from the air. Looking down, you see the trap’s teeth jutting out of the grass. Looking back, you see Evan with an unreadable expression. 

“Why”, you demand, suspicious of his intentions for saving you from a mangled ankle.

“...”, he doesn’t answer and pulls you back. 

“Hey, come on, answer me!”, you shout as he starts to corner you.

You don’t like how imposing he is, and it causes you to get back against the brick wall. You aren’t a short person, but you feel so… small in this moment. Like back then. 

“Why did you..-”  
“I don’t know, I just… didn’t want it to happen”, he explains. 

He isn’t lying, and the uncertainty in his voice is enough to be convincing.  
“What..?”  
“I didn’t like hitting you from before.. It’s become my passion to inflict harm to others, but… it’s different with you. That’s all”

You don’t like what this is getting at. You don’t like what this implies at all. Heat pours around your cheeks as you stare at the floor, your uninjured arm extending to rub at the nape of your neck. 

“Okay…”  
“So, don’t tell anyone”  
“I won’t, I uh, I promise”

He seems pleased with that as he leans down to get a better look at you. Your wound is what he’s inspecting, but as he’s doing so, he’s pressing himself up against your body unintentionally. Your face is buried in his pecs. 

“Hey!”, you shove him back a little, because he hasn’t noticed yet. 

“I can get you patched up, I feel like I should since… y’know”  
“Yeah… It kind of stings like a motherfucker”, you point out with a short awkward laugh. 

The two of you start to head towards the killer shack, with you straggling behind most of the time because of your wound. Evan stops midway, and looks at you with a scowl.

“What?”

And without warning, he picks you up, holding you close to his side like a baby. 

“Jesus christ dude, warn me next time”, you squeak. 

He laughs when you two get inside.


	2. Electrify my Heart

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It turns out that by just existing, the Doctor is able to stop your heart on sight. The man is more amused with your frightful reaction, but feels like shit when you're about to die. He isn't too sure as to why, but it's not so bad. All he has to do is electrify your heart. Maybe he'll awaken something else within you too.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Did I steal the title from Buttercup? Maybe.. Enjoy!

You’ve never liked hospitals. They were the grounds where life began and ended for some, not to mention how creepy they seemed in movies and real life. Claudette put a hand on your shoulder when the two of you awoke to the snow covered grounds of the memorial institute. As reassuring as it was, you were still not comforted by the sight of the flickering lights and misted hallways. 

Everything about this place just felt off. You didn’t need to know about the horrible things that happened here to know that horrible things happened here. Specifically when Herman Carter decided to go rogue and conduct experiments by his own designs. The stories some of the others would tell about him around the campfire sent you with chills. You haven’t met the guy yet, but if he’s anything like the other killers, then you can only hope that he kills you quickly. The shrieks of the tortured can be heard the deeper you explore with the helpful botanist. He’s already found someone, it’d seem. 

Claudette starts to run towards Ace, but you catch her by the hand. He’s in trouble, but it won’t help if they don’t do something while he’s in trouble. They can use this time to repair a generator, they’ll be lucky if they can get two done. The botanist looks to you with uncertainty in her gaze as she allows you to lead her away from the danger. It’s unlike you to be so… anxious like this, but it doesn’t hurt to be cautious. She looks behind her shoulder every now and then until you eventually spot a power source. 

“There”, your voice barely above a whisper.

The machine is nearly out in the open, only being hidden behind a pillar and a bench. One person can operate from behind the generator while the other sits out on the side. It’s too risky, but you can’t just wait on the Gambler forever. Claudette takes to the safer side before you can steal it, you pause for a second but get to working on it besides her anyway. Your stomach is doing knots as you feel the wires and circuits beneath your fingers. The botanist shoots you a look and you give her a nod. 

“Don’t worry, we’ve got this in the bag”, she tries to cheer you up. 

“Y-Yeah..”, you stutter, not quite believing her words. 

Hearing Ace’s cries as he’s electrocuted, making you jump instinctively. Your hasty reflexes cause the generator to explode. You quickly apologize to your co-worker and she waves you back down to keep on working. It isn’t too long before you two are a quarter of a way done with the operator. It’s funny how something so trivial and useless could feel so easy to get lost to. You start to forget about your surroundings, even Claudette doesn’t feel like she’s here with you. Everything is running so smoothly, that you don’t see the red aura a couple of meters away from you two. 

Claudette says something as you look down at the sparks that generate power, not quite catching it until you feel a hand against your shoulder. You snap back into reality when she pulls at your shirt. She seems frantic as you glance at her face, eyes wide and brows knit together as something dances on the lenses of her glasses. Something bright and flashing… what’s bright and flashin-- Oh. Your heart catches in your throat as you get a good eyeful at the madman extending a toasted arm out to you. The Doctor smiles to the best of his ability as he comes rushing over to your side. Claudette has done all that she can to try and get you to move, but you’re as still as stone. 

Your legs have forgotten how to work, your hands open and close because they’re unsure of what to do. You’re unsure of what to do right now. Herman looms over you as you manage to scoot back some, tears pricking at your eyes. A scream is trapped inside of your lungs, but you can’t shake off the feeling as the hairs on the top of your head begin to stand on end. He laughs at your timid form, a charged hand going to grab you by the front of your shirt. Move. The push is gentle, but you manage to reject his hand. This intrigues him as you start to push yourself up from the dirty asylum ground. 

The first step sends you crashing back down in a sweaty heap, you look over your shoulder with fear you haven’t had or felt. He sends something your way, and it hurts. It boils your lungs, your skin stings, your mind runs at a thousand miles a second, and worst of all… your heart stops beating. You collapse, stop working properly entirely. Everything starts to run black, foggy even as you slip away. There’s a gasp and you’re picked up. Scooped into strong arms, you wonder who this might be, maybe David has come to rescue you. 

“This wasn’t supposed to happen”, you hear a hoarse voice whisper against your head. 

This isn’t David’s voice. You don’t know who the hell this is. You’d panic even more than you’re panicking right now, but, how can you? You’re about to die and he hasn’t even hit you yet. Herman rushes to his office, clearing the table of his notes and books. You don’t see it, you don’t even feel him put you on the hard surface before he rips your shirt open. Cold hands feel up your pectorals in search of a pulse. 

He finds one, but it’s faint and struggling. Has it always been struggling? This isn’t answered as both of his calloused palms shock you into a shallow breath, you choke. Your eyes shoot open, very briefly, and then you close your eyes again. The Doctor is muttering to himself, eager to keep you here, not wanting to lose you just yet. Your heart is only gradually getting stronger, and he laughs with the progress made. You feel… strange, but you don’t mind it as he shocks you another time. This time, you’re conscious enough to grab onto his arm, the static traveling along your own arm as you sit up. 

You’ve got tears rolling down your cheeks as you glare at him, letting go before moving back. Get away. You’re huffing and puffing, about to fall off his desk when he rushes over to you and catches your frail body in a hug.  
“Easy”, he states, eyes focusing on you.

The Doctor isn’t sure what to do with you now, unsure how to feel knowing that he didn’t have to do much to cause harm. He doesn’t like that aspect, the lack of a challenge, the lack of wanting to do any harm for once. He’s assessing it as ignoring the easy sacrifice. There was no fun in such a weak prey after all, but. Alas for the afterthought, he sighed. He looked down at you in his arms, the way you were moved to tears and clinging to him made something also feel oddly peculiar within him. It’s foreign, even as he sets you back in place. 

The receding heat from your body makes him realize that it’s cold in the room. He puts a hand beneath his chin, musing at the thought of an experiment he could try to conduct on you. Before he can come up with a solution, his ears catch your timid voice. A sound that’s kind to his ears.

“Why..?”, you croak as you quickly begin to wipe at your face. 

You loathed how soft you were, being a crybaby and all. You didn’t want to be a weakling for the others to pick on and tease. You wanted to be strong, strong enough for yourself. Though, the act was beginning to slip through your hands as your bottom lip wavered as you tried to make eye contact with Herman. The taller man takes a deep breath, only going to remove the lip restraints on his head before letting out a hearty laugh unlike the one you’ve heard from before. He pats you on the head, to which you flinch and look at him with a great suspicion. 

“I-I’m being serious here!”, you tell him. 

Although, he doesn’t take it that way. 

“Were you that scared?”, he asks instead. 

“No”, you lie, and he only gives you a look. 

The look makes your skin crawl, but in a different kind of way. Why was he being nice to you? He wasn’t nice in the stories you’ve heard. A heat creeps along your face as he moves closer to you, his hands going to cup your face as he thumbs over them. 

“You were the first person I’ve ever had to bring back”, he confesses, “I was actually nervous for the first time in a long time, isn’t that hilarious?”, he asks with a cackle. 

“I thought I couldn’t feel anymore but… you’re living proof that I was…”, he doesn’t look like he wants to say that he was wrong, “Anyways, you can go now”

Herman lets go of you and waves you off before going to reattach his mouth piece. You don’t object to this freedom, but it bugs you a little. Especially with the whole moment that just happened between you two.  
“Wanna go find your friends?”, he asks deviously. 

“But you’ll just.. You’ll just hurt them won’t you?”  
“Well, yeah. It’s my job after all doll”  
“Then.. Then I don’t want to find them!”

You protest this confidently, despite your heart doing flips in your rib cage. It hurts to breathe, to go against the current that’s obviously trying to push you away. A stubborn little thing you are. Herman grins with that response, chuckling deeply. 

“If you stay here, then you’ll die, do you understand that?”, he tells you, taking a step closer. 

“Then it’s a sacrifice I’ll gladly make”, you reply with a frown and a set expression. 

“You’re too cute, I like that”, he says before pulling you back into his arms. 

Of course, your first instinct is to get away, but there isn’t much of a choice… is there? It would appear that you’re trapped with Herman. As much as that might’ve scared the shit out of you, the prospect doesn’t sound so terrible now. Even if it’s like this.


	3. Earned Freedom

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which, the Ghostface offers you a chance to earn your escape

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's been a while, hasn't it? Sorry for cutting it so short hahah, I've never written Ghostface before and I've been kind of exhausted lately. Schools about to start back up for me too

You can’t keep going on like this, your heart, it can’t take it. Your lungs ache and burn as your legs pump and push off from the ground. The Ghostface isn’t too far behind as you round the corner, clenching at your chest. A thin sheet of sweat builds on your skin and you make the mistake of looking behind you. A dagger is pressed into your side, but you don’t feel the blade pierce your skin. Jed grins beneath that mask of his and gets real close to you, a little too close. 

_ “Gotcha” _

That would’ve been a real pain, but, that’s what you’re hoping for. You’d rather get killed by the psychopath, rather than the God watching this all go down. Startled, you pull back too quickly. The movement leaves you falling on your ass, and scooting back into a crate. Jed laughs at you, and you push yourself off the ground as fast as you can. Sadly, the killer is faster. He always has been. A gloved hand grabs your wrist and pulls you back, you turn around and throw a punch. It lands, but he doesn’t act like it does. 

He must’ve liked that, because now he’s looking at you differently. You’re not just prey to him anymore, you’re something else entirely. You’re frozen in place, not liking how dangerous that gaze feels. There isn’t time to be intimidated now, you have to move, you have to get out of here. Everyone… they didn’t die just for you to choke up now. While Jed is admiring your moxy, you make a run for it(again), vaulting over the open window, you crash into the muddy earth. Your ankles click and your feet hurt, but you’re used to it. 

You look behind yourself, expecting him to be on your tail again. Only he isn’t and the heartbeat has quelled itself. Is he… letting you go? You stop running, start to walk, start to collect yourself. Everything hurts, admittedly, but you’re still alive. Hatch is your only means of escaping this freak, that’s if… he doesn’t find it first. A groan escapes your lips as you gulp down lungfuls of air. You have to keep running. As long as you’re here, in the trial, you aren’t safe. Not even for a second. 

Running makes your chest ache and sting. It’s been five minutes since the encounter, you’re sure you’ll find it eventually. It isn’t until you hear the angelic voice of freedom that you’re able to locate the emergency hatch. Fog surrounds the whole thing when you go jogging over to it. Tears prick your eyes, your smile is hopeful. You’ll be able to see your friends, sure enough. Right as you walk up to it, the door is kicked shut, and that shadow emerges. The Ghost was sitting there this whole time, waiting for you. 

You shout, because you’re mad, and fear consumes your hopes and dreams like a delicacy. 

_ “My my, what a shame” _

The killer taunts you, but you only grit your teeth together as he makes the first move to have you killed at last. Or, that’s what you think. You back away, wanting to leave this scene, but something holds you there again. It’s that look in his eyes. Danger. There’s no way of escaping it this time. You back up, only for Jed to lunge forward and grab you by the neck. You’re being choked to death? This is new, he usually enjoys killing from the floor. Your eyes are loathsome as you’re made to bend your knees. There’s something in his hand, now that you’re beneath him. A camera, it’d seem… strange. He lifts it up to take a picture of you as you try and pry his fingers off of you. 

This gives you all sorts of bad feelings when he cocks his head to the side. 

_ “Tell me… what would you do to survive right now?” _

“Fuck… you”, you manage to choke out, but, that might’ve been what he wanted to hear. 

_ “Good” _

Before you’re given the chance to rethink those words, he pockets the camera and pulls out his knife. The knife is held to your throat when he lets go of you. You think that he’s only messing with you, as killer’s like to mess with the survivors often. Your throat runs dry when he nods at you. 

_ “Won’t you be a good boy and take everything off for me now? Clock’s ticking” _

As if on cue, the Endgame is put into motion with the gong of a clock. Your face goes red, you can’t believe any of this, you can’t yet, you don’t need to be told twice. First, your top goes, you move to take off your [F/C] t-shirt and you feel disgusting. Jed pays attention to your expression, the sudden shyness to your harsh eyes and the way you’re furrowing your brows. Your pants slip off easily, the shorts are pulled off and put to the side sheepishly. When you’re down to your underwear, you give him one last look before pulling them down and stepping to the side. 

Now that you’re fully nude, you can see him inch closer, gloved hands reaching out to grab you by the chin. 

_ “Don’t do anything stupid, yeah?” _

_ “Suck” _

His dick is pushed up on your face, rubbing gently against your cheek as you shudder. This is degrading, you can’t go through with this… but you don’t have much time to argue with that now. Hesitantly, you open your mouth, and he rams it inside. You choke, but that doesn’t stop him from using it as his cock’s sleeve. He’s relentless, and that makes you hot. You’re bothered by this as he bucks his hips back and forth. Your oxygen levels are depleting, and it shows when you tear up. Jed pulls back when you look like you can’t take it. At least he’s considerate. You put a hand on his thigh, trying to push back some, but he only smiles and laughs. 

You hate this, but, your free hand is going to tend to your own erection. He sees how you sheepishly jerk your cock, and tilts his head to the side. 

_ “So pathetic” _

And the clock chimes louder as the floor gets brighter. 


	4. Worthy Opponent

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which a combat hardened Reader defends themselves from a determined Oni

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I think my writing is progressively getting worse and worse, but I felt sorta good about this one. Sorry for the cliff hanger at the end, ah, but uh, I'm not to good at smut scenes just yet.

You don’t like the situation you’re in regarding the never ending hell that’s the Fog, and that’s understandable. Blood thirsty killers hunt your ass like common game animals, and you and your colleagues aren’t exactly equipped with much to defend yourselves… well, that wouldn’t technically apply to you(or Laurie, god bless her). You’re a soldier, much like Bill, but unlike him, you got to keep your weapon of choice. A combat knife, though it’s not as sharp as it was in its prime time, it still serves you some use. Sometimes, when they try and hit you, you’re able to parry the attack. All that training had better been good for something after all, it’s a good joke you and Bill like to have a laugh at here and there. 

As useful as it is, it’s made you a particularly large target when you enter a trial with a certain somebody. Kazan Yamaoka, or better known as the Oni has dubbed you a “worthy opponent” to face off at long last. The thing is, you’re not interested in fighting and you’re sure that he’d beat your ass within two seconds of said fight. You’re barely 6’3”, and even so, he makes you both look and feel so incredibly small. He’s a tank, unmovable, and incredibly strong, yet he’s so incredibly determined that you face him whenever you’re in the same match as him. He targets you each and every time and you hate it, though, you tell the other survivors not to worry about it. 

Gotta pull your weight around somehow, right? You figured this was better than nothing as you run to and from each pallet that you can find as you slam them down on the killer’s head. Currently, you’re running for your life at the sanctum of wrath. Your legs are so tired, but you know that you have to keep on going. Maybe bursting off in a sprint wasn’t such a good idea. You manage to get a good stun on the samurai before you let your rage get the best of you.    
  
“God, I’ve had enough of this, you damn ogre”, you hissed beneath your breath, a fatal error you’re about to regret here in a second. 

That sadistic demeanor thickens as the demon smashes the wood to bits with his sword. You’re about to turn and run away again, like you’ve been doing for the past couple of minutes when he fiercely grabs your hand and pulls you into him. You’re caught off guard, but quickly recover from the sudden movement. Honestly, you were expecting a piercing pain in your side when he raises your arm.    


  
_ “You will do well to not call me that, [Y/N]” _ , he threatens you in a tone so low it causes you to cease in struggling. 

Your eyebrows knit together before you have to remind yourself that he’s the fucking killer, and you’re not about to let him have the opportunity to hurt you like this. You’re a soldier for crying out loud, you’re not completely defenseless. The tactical knife comes to mind and you’re quick to grab it, that is, until Oni smacks your hand with the butt of his katana blade.    
  
“Unhand me”, you bark through a clenched jaw as you glare up at the much bigger man.    
  
You’re immediately reminded as to why you wouldn’t agree to doing hand-to-hand with him. Even when you have this little semblance of power, you are absolutely nothing compared to the Oni.    
  
“Do you understand?”, his voice is chilling and he let’s go of you then, “Now you may take out your blade”

The knife finds its way into your hands and you clench it tightly in your fist. He seems pleased as your voice is quiet and you breathe through your nose. You’re trying to calm your nerves, as there’s no use in getting out of this now. Not with the distance being so close between you two. Before you know it, the sword is already up close and in your face. You blink just in time to bring the knife up to defend yourself, taking a step back as to not cave in from the excessive force Kazan uses against you. 

There’s hardly any room to breathe as you try and keep the sword from slashing through your skin. The echo of steel rings out through the air as you’re backed into a wall.    
  
“When will you strike?”, he asks, to which you’re unable to answer.    
  
The Oni strikes the area near the wall, lodging the sword into the wood and blocking you from running away like you’ve been doing for the past twenty minutes. Hopefully your team’s been making the most of this time as you lunge out at the Killer, diving the knife into his shoulder to get him to move, but he only grunts instead. 

“I expected better from you, are you really a soldier?”, he growled, and you shivered.    
  
“Piss off”, you hiss, and he only laughs, going to grab you by the throat to throw you over his shoulder.    
  
Your frustrations boil over as you jerk and twist in his grip, trying to get yourself out of his hold on your back. His hands are rough, you can feel it through your shirt as he carries you to a hook. You’re not done yet, and you’re going to keep on fighting until you get out of here alive. The Oni chuckles, mutters something in his native tongue before going to swat your ass. Out of surprise you cry out, the embarrassment sinking into your features as you progressively stop struggling.    
  
Kazan eventually makes it to one of the sacrificial hooks before throwing you down on the metal spike that glides through your shoulder and pokes above your pectoral. It hurts so fucking bad, but you’re not about to scream and let this asshole have the satisfaction of having supposedly “won” this stupid little war. That’s why you grit your teeth and scowl, but he seems unsatisfied still. He doesn’t leave your side as soon as you start to hang there, camping now is he?    
  
Though it’s quite the contrary, he’s expecting something to happen. The samurai reaches up to grab you by the hips and pull you down, it’s supposed to elicit something akin to agony, but all you can focus on is how his hands feel on your body and how he’s so incredibly close to your abdominal regions. You look up to the sky, trying to abscond from the thoughts, but he’s not making it any easier by trying to tease you into tears. You’re quite disturbed to find out that it excites you. It becomes increasingly harder to contain yourself before you eventually reach out to grab the Killer by tufts of his wild white hair and pull.    
  
“Ngh..! Fucking-”, you start as you groan, hissing through your teeth as he looks up at you with puzzled eyes.

Oh... _ Oh no... _


End file.
